Years of waiting
by Yumerio patissiere lover
Summary: After the grand Prix and After 2 years in France Kashino Makoto disappeared. He had been sent to America but Ichigo heart broken doesn't know he is engaged to another women. What will happen if their paths cross again? finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! How are you?_

 _Ichigo: hey there, Zee! I thought you would do a Card captor Sakura fanfiction before Yumeiro Patisseire!_

 _Kashino: I know right?_

 _Zee: well this idea came first so I thought I better just type it up before I forget it!_

 _Ichigo: so it's your original, I see you did watch the grand prix episodes carefully and took my example._

 _Kashino: I hope it is your original!_

 _Zee: yeah also, a note that this is not an IchigxMakoto fanfiction despite me supporting their pairing!_

 _Makoto & Ichigo: WHAT! *glare at zee*_

 _Zee: yeah, just trying something different, please don't kill me!_

 _Rumi: zee owns nothing but her own story plot!_

 _Chapter 1- what happened?_

 _After the cake grand prix and after two years in France, Kashino Makoto left. He left to America, for family business, leaving two lost friends and just one heart truly broken. This heart belongs to Amano Ichigo. Why? She had lost her first love. Perhaps not lost but she thought of it as a seventy percent chance that Kashino would find someone more: talented, beautiful and at the same level of Kashino's chocolate master work._

 _To forget this pain Amano Ichigo lost herself in her work, she became the top of her class as well as maintaining her façade. The only people who knew of this were: Satsuki, Rumi (her roommate) and Natsume her younger sister. Satsuki, he loved her and he already knew that but he also knew that Ichigo would never truly be his and yet to making things easier on her he was will to break his heart to pieces by asking her to date him. Thankfully she understood his message and accepted him. Despite his anger and pain at Kashino he still let Ichigo cry on his shoulder. Oh, how much did Satsuki want to kill the man who made Ichigo cry and suffer so much!_

 _Rumi, Ichigo dear roommate who saw what happened to Ichigo behind classroom doors, after Makoto left she was bullied and tormented by other girls say that she was the reason he left. After hearing and seeing the bruise marks on Ichigo's face she first, took pictures and told Satsuki and then went to a teacher to complain about the girls. After that, Ichigo continued acting but despite Ichigo wonderful acting skills Rumi noticed something was missing, her glow was! Only Rumi noticed that it came back when she was around Satsuki._

 _Rumi truly wished that Ichigo fell in love with Satsuki since she hear from Kashino's sister that he is already engaged to girl his parents choose for him. He tried worming out of it but failed miserably when his dream was put one the line. Also they had moved Kashino to the US to continue his studies and to get to know his fiancé. Indeed, Rumi knew that Ichigo had to be told this information but Rumi thought it would be better to enlighten her after she has gotten over him and realised that she is already in love with a certain prince of sweets. But little did she know that Ichigo will only be able to move on once she see what has become of her old love._


	2. Chapter 2- preparation

_Zee: hey guys! I am finally out with this update! Omg it took so long, but here it is! And after this update I will be following my update timetable. Which if you want to check out will be entailed on my profile. I will be following it, mostly. ;)_

 _Kashino: you better! You kept me out of this fanfiction, I can't believe you! Ichigo: calm down Kashino! Don't say that to Zee! She's been so nice. Satisuki: Ichigo-chan, don't even bother with him, he is always going to be harsh anyways!_

 _Zee: Never mind, Ichigo-chan can you do the disclaimer, please? Ichigo: sure! Zee doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters only her original plot line!_

 _Please enjoy the story!_ _-_

 _Chapter 2- preparation_

 _Today was something special for Ichigo Satisuki and her were competing in a competition representing the St Marie in Japan. They would be competing against the top pairs from many other culinary schools from around the world!_

 _Since the day was so special, Ichigo had woken up at five in the morning due to the sere excitement of being in a competition again! She had woken up an hour before her alarm clock and even rung! She got up and got dressed, it didn't take very long since she was one of the few girls who refused to wear makeup even if it would simply enhance her already beautiful and natural facial features! She had her hair in her usual style, flowing gracefully down her shoulders. She wore a top cover in strawberries, which had its selves made from soft see through silk, it was a pretty peach colour with blue overalls!_

 _As Ichigo finished packing her bag for the long journey and competition, her roommate, Rumi started to stir awake. As she woke she as Ichigo "good morning Ichigo-chan, when did you wake up?" now finally realising her roommate was awake and already dressed._

 _Ichigo looked up and saw Rumi awake and smiled, "good morning Rumi-chan, oh I woke up at five, was I making too much noise?" asked Ichigo concerned. She had obviously missed the alarm clock ringing._

 _Rumi shook her head and explained to Ichigo "no the alarm clock went off, by the way, how come you dressed so early?"_

 _Ichigo responded with a soft giggle "I thought you would forget, it was sudden though, I am going for the competition remember? So I had to wake up early and pack and meet Satisuki-kun and have breakfast and then have last minute practice!"_

" _Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot Ichigo-chan, but I'll be cheering you and Hanbusa-kun on!" said Rumi._

" _THANK YOU RUMI-CHAN!" shouted Ichigo before enveloping Rumi in a bear hug only for Rumi to laugh at her silliness!_

" _Just be careful and don't eat any other than cake and food, okay Ichigo-chan!" said Rumi while winking at Ichigo, since she and Satisuki have been caught kissing outside, only once or twice though._

 _As Ichigo caught on to the inner meaning to that warning she blushed several shades of red and stutter as she tried explaining herself to Rumi-chan. Rumi laughed as she got up to change, 'Ichigo-chan is just too cute' thought Rumi._

 _As Ichigo returned to her normal colour, she raced over to the boys dorm rooms and waited patiently for her dear Satisuki as she read her recipe once more, trying to memorise it her dear boyfriend approached her from behind and slowly kissed her cheek. Ichigo stopped reading her book and sighed a content sigh and said "Satisuki-kun you ready?"_

" _Yeah, Ichigo-chan did I keep you waiting?" asked as he continued hugging her from behind._

 _Ichigo smiled her bright and cheerful smile and said "no you didn't Satisuki-kun and even if you did seeing you is worth the wait." Satisuki loved the way Ichigo said his name to him it was the sound of melody itself. Ichigo turned herself to face Satisuki-kun and caught his hand and spoke cheerfully, "Hey should we have breakfast now? We don't have much time until it's time to leave." Satisuki replied, "But we have to leave at two in the afternoon, don't we?" Ichigo smiled and nodded and said "but don't we have to practise the recipe, because after we arrive we have to retire to rooms and rest because we will get there at twelve at night and then the next is jam pack and we won't be able to practise also after two days we have the first round for against the school that specializes in chocolate, from Australia, so our skills have to be top notch", finished Ichigo with a serious smile. Satisuki always silently wondered 'how is it that she has a smile for ever situation?'_

 _Satsuki nodded and said, "Sure, if you put in that way, we will have breakfast right way my strawberry princess", Satisuki used Ichigo's nickname for him. They started walking the direction of the cafeteria holding hands in their always prefers comfortable silence. As they reached the cafeteria, they ordered their usual and sat outside basking in the sun as they ate the most important meal of the day. It was perfect, since it was so early, barely anyone was there to stare at the most popular couple for, reigning for the last two years. As the finished they left their plates in soaped water for the dishes and walked out to the kitchen to practise the recipe the recipe they had created and worked hard on for the last three months. As they reached, they changed into their kitchen attire. Their practise went on undisturbed and focused. They had remade until it was perfect to the't' which was very difficult since they already very talented chiefs. They were making something very special to both of them. They were making Valentine chocolates, they had come up with the design and recipe alone and then discussed how and what to do to make them in harmony and go well with others. At last they finished and went back to their dorm rooms to rest and make sure they had everything and were prepared. It was almost time for them to head for the coach._

 _*at the same time*_

 _Kashino was in charge of the guest coming over to their booked hotel and hall. Kashino was looking through the list where a name stopped his very heart beat._

 _Amano Ichigo St Marie (Japan)_

 _Hanbusa Satisuki_

 _Seeing this stopped his breathing. She could see him, she couldn't know the truth. 'She will break down' thought Kashino but there was nothing he could do about it other than bow his head and apologize to her and take responsibility but as hard as it would be to hear, he did love his fiancé._


	3. Chapter 3- the competiton

_. /yumepati__

 _check it out, pls?_

 _Chapter 3- The meeting and competition_

 _Ichigo and Satisuki met in front of the coaches and checked their seat numbers as they entered. Since they were the only ones representing St Marie (Japan) the got to choose where they sat since the coach was empty, it would make stops to other culinary schools around Japan._

 _Ichigo had read her recipe book until Satisuki got frustrated and snatched the book out of her hand and said "Ichigo-chan, relax and do what you do best; make people smile", Ichigo looked at Satisuki and her frowned brows relaxed as her distinctive features fell into a soft smile._

" _Thanks, Satisuki- kun, I don't know what I'd do without you" said Ichigo in a happy and earnest whisper to Satisuki –Kun. It was true, he had been with her when Kashino left her, supported her even after that and through her phases. After that, both had cuddled and fell asleep in each other's warm embraces._

 _When the bus came to a halt, Ichigo and Satisuki gathered all their things and luggage and tugged it to the hotel lounge and receptionist had directed them to a massive ballroom. It was covered in red and white drapes as well as other things. The room was full of people and Ichigo noticed there was a stage in front of the crowed of people._

 _Suddenly, everyone quietened down as a teacher's voice boomed a welcome to the guests, she introduced a certain person that made Ichigo breath caught in her throat. "Kashino Makoto-san is the wonderful person who is hosting many of the events in the competition as well as representing our school from New York," she paused, smiled and continued, "if you have any queries or problems please see either the staff or Kashino-san, now Kashino-san would like to give you his welcoming words as well," at that she concluded and passed the mic to Kashino. While Ichigo was paralysed with shock and other feelings, she just stood there blocking out all the noise just staring at the very face that taunted her every night. Until the end of the speech Ichigo stood staring while everyone walked around her._

 _It wasn't until Satisuki tapped her shoulder she snapped out of her trance she looked at Satisuki and saw that he too was pale and distraught. They silently went to their assigned room and sat on their twin beds, their minds still the in a state of shock._

 _Suddenly, Ichigo snapped out of her state of mind and broke down in tears. Satisuki alarmed, moves towards the crying figure, understanding her reason for the tears. Slowly he cradled the crying girl in his arms while whispering comforting words. Soon she calmed down and finally smiled, "thank you, Satsuki-kun you know you mean a lot to me, right?" asked Ichigo._

 _After those heart felt words Ichigo and Satsuki got ready for the dinner party. Ichigo wore a pretty peach pink dress which was knee length, she wore pink strap heels to make her simple dress look more sophisticated and she wore a little bit of eye makeup since her eye were red and sore from all the crying. While Satsuki wore one of his black suits with a light blue tie. They left the room arm and arm, the entered the ballroom again with everyone's eyes on them as they continued walking arm in arm._

 _During the dinner party Ichigo kept close to Satsuki but he knew despite her closeness her eyes were searching for a certain person. Kashino Makoto. He understood her need for closure, so he gracefully ended the conversation he was having currently and steered Ichigo in the of Kashino who was in a deep conversation with his fiancé; who was still unknown to the couple. She looked up to Satsuki with her eyes smiling and thanking him, silently. He nodded, he was probably more nervous than Ichigo. What if Ichigo jumps into kashino's arms and tells him how much she missed him and he loses his love twice to the same man. But whatever mad Ichigo happy he was willing to live with. During the conversation Ichigo stayed strong, and you could say she was being civil to kashino's fiancé, other than snapping at her a few times._

 _At the end of the party Ichigo had the same flame in her eyes she thought she had lost a long time ago. But this time it wasn't for Kashino it was want, a need to win the competition to show the man that she once love how much she had improved, not to win his affection she couldn't care less about that. That night she didn't weep, she didn't sob she thought "game on, game on"_

 _Zee: R &R people. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and are supporting me. Also school is back on so I might not update very often. Love you lots. See you later!_


	4. Chapter 4-Emotion come flooding back

_Zee: hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I had a lot on my plate, I won't tell you since this isn't a site for my ranting! So here you guy go, have fun reading!_ _ **And remember to R &R**_

 _Chapter 4- Emotions flood back_

 _Ichigo and Satsuki practiced their hardest and Ichigo didn't let her feelings overwhelm her. She found out that in their match they had to create plated desserts. Their experience in the cake grand prix were beneficial but thinking back those experience were scary but exciting. Even one mistake could have sent them home, but they could always count on each other; Kashino, Satsuki and Andou of course that was until Kashino was there._

 _If only he had told her, that he was engaged to a women, she could not in a single way measure up to. She wouldn't be so embarrassed, why had she thought he would wait for her? Despite that she had to admit his fiancé was amazing, not only was she beautiful, smart and lovable. Doubt filled her heart every time she thought about it._

 _Satsuki was just as shocked! He couldn't believe Kashino had changed so much, he had changed for the better. Satsuki and Kashino had never gotten along but they were friends, how could he not have told them that he was engaged? He knew that Ichigo had beyond surprised, she was shocked but that night she didn't cry herself to sleep. He comforted her every time he saw doubt fill her eyes. He knew he had better stop thinking about this, he knew Ichigo was serious about winning._

 _They worked hard in the one hour of practice they squeezed in at 5 in the morning. They had their normal morning but after that it was absolutely chaotic. Since this was a charity event for children in need all of the press was involved. Despite Ichigo's begging, she was still dragged along and forced to speak on behalf of St Marie's. She was most astonished to see how easily and quickly she had dealt with the press by simply say a few earnest words. Her honest streak had helped immensely._

 _Satsuki at Ichigo with love burning in his heart her smiling at him she didn't notice. She didn't see how his eyes were staring adoringly at her. At that bitter moment he realised her eyes only looked for Kashino's affection. He just hoped then event ended soon, he checked his watch, 'at this moment we would reach the hotel at lunch time' thought Satsuki._

 _As the interview ended uneventfully they were taken back to the hotel. There Ichigo noticed the bitterness in Satsuki's eyes and reassured him that she was perfectly happy with him though he needed more convincing which she gladly provided. As Satsuki snapped out of his thoughts when Kashino sat down next to him on the lunch table. Startled Satsuki almost fell of his chair but there he was it was no illusion. His blond hair, auburn eyes which were shinning with passion and his boyish grin plaster on his face. It was Kashino._

 _Ichigo sat there with shock coursing through her entire being. It was Kashino. She couldn't stop staring at Kashino's wild grin, was he happy to see her? Several question sored in and out of her mind. She was about to speak but Satsuki beat her to it. "Kashino, hey, where is your fiancé?" enquired Satsuki. Ichigo's smile faltered but did not fade, she continued looking at Kashino until she felt nothing. Nothing but bitterness in her heart for Kashino for betraying her. She focused back on the present as memories threatened to overwhelm her. She finished her food and asked politely if she could have time with Satsuki but Kashino didn't go without teasing Ichigo but in that moment she felt free from Kashino and everything holding her back, that was until he mention their past. The angry and hurt came rushing back to her body, Kashino looked up to see her reaction and was startled at the dangerous flash in her eyes. Kashino felt a bubble of sadness grow in him he wanted to be friends again but Ichigo had welcomed him but then when he mentioned anything about their past all he saw was anger in her eyes. He got up and finally left them alone. Ichigo collapsed into Satsuki's arms she was so tired, tired of not being over Kashino! They went back to the practice room to work their hearts content. She was_ _ **not**_ _going to let this get in her way to victory._

 _Zee: hope you enjoyed that!_ _But since this took so long to work on I probably won't be able to work on this for a while!_

 _Love all of you guys that commented it made me sooooooooooooo happy!_


	5. Chapter 5-final

_Zee: sorry for the really late update._

 _Ichigo-chan: your soooooooooooooooooooo late, what about me?!_

 _Satsuki-kun: calm down, she is here now so it should be fine!_

 _Chapter 5- finals_

 _Flashback-_

 _Days and days passed and Ichigo and Satsuki won against every pair. Their skills were much more refined than a lot of them, they posed no challenge. At the same time, kashino was holding his ground, against each group he would use a technique they learned during the cake grand prix. It brought back so many memories for all of them; the friendship, the hard work and the laughter. Ichigo went to each match and observed, even if they didn't have to compete. Her observations always lead to a well-planned victory. Except this time…this time they were against Kashino and they didn't know what to make. Kashino always had a sharp mind and wit that allowed him to make an educated guess which would give him a major advantage._

 _It as the final when they were told to make baked Alaska. It was a dish that was of great difficulty. It had many laborious steps and to be able to make it 10 hours, they would need to be a professional._

 _Ichigo had started and continued to push forward with all her effort but she was so caught up that she didn't notice her partner, they focus look in his eye. He was doubling even ounce of effort Ichigo was putting out. Ichigo had known from the start that she and kashino would meet at the finals and she wouldn't have it any other way. It was her way of getting back a broken piece of her heart. She had to win. There was no other way…. And yet they were sent packing._

 _Now –_

 _They were sent packing, head hung low in disappointment, hearts aching in the sudden loss. Ichigo looked up before boarding the car, which was supposed to take them back to their campus, she saw a face. The face she was in love with for years, she smiled. The smile wasn't full of happiness beaming out of her being but rather acknowledging that she will never be loved by him again. She held back tears that were threatening to fall down her sullen face. She looked away only to see the person who helped her every step of the way, who was kind and adoring. Satsuki. Why had he done all of that? She didn't deserve it, was it all for their friendship? The thought made her want to fall to the floor and cry. She didn't understand why. She sat in the car next to her boyfriend of two years, leaning her head over to his shoulder. They sat in silence almost scared to talk instead they listen silently as their "second in place" medals occasionally clashed against each other._

 _Satsuki's mind wondered off, blaming himself for the loss they faced, seeing the tearful face of Ichigo he wished he would never have to see again. He sighed at the sight of Ichigo sleeping on his shoulder, unconsciously clinging on to him. "Satsuki" Ichigo whispered still sound as sleep. Satsuki was shocked by the sudden sound of Ichigo's voice. A deep red blush spread across Satsuki's cheeks._

 _Ichigo slowly woke up, her oak brown eyes meeting Satsuki's emerald eyes. "Satsuki-kun, I feel better now" Ichigo whispered, her eyes glossy with tears, "you don't have to worry about me anymore…I don't want to burden you anymore" Ichigo hugged Satsuki once more as the car stop in front of St Marie's gates. She smiled as her tears started to flood her pale face, she opens her door and grabs her bags and manages to leave before Satsuki regains his conscious mind. Stunned by what happened in front of him Satsuki stared blankly as Ichigo ran away. "ICHIGO-CHAN" he screeched. His heart and mind completely lost. He takes his things and walks away from the car, letting his emotions overwhelm him._

 _Hello guys! You probably thought I died, right? Sorry not yet! I hope you like this depressing chapter I poured most of my energy into it but oddly enough I don't feel tired so probably during this and next week there will beeeeee moreee updates, so don't worry! Love you guys! Thank you for all the support and remember I don't own yumerio patisserie or any of the characters! And don't forget to R &R! Love u guys! _

_zee_


	6. Chapter 6- silent cries

**_Chapter 6- silent cries_**

 ** _Ichigo had locked herself in only allowing Rumi in, only when needed. Rumi was shocked, she expected a weeping Ichigo every time she entered but all she saw was Ichigo sitting in the corner of the room, just sitting with no tears. She would refused: food, cakes and sleep. She would just sit there alone, tired and fed up. The one day she went out, girls approached her and there shared anger sent her into a coma of distress. She ran back to her room with tears running down her pale face. Crouching behind the closed door. Weeping, confused and hurt. She was tired of their teasing . She was smart, she tried hard but instead of applauding her, they teased her. They teased her into tear. She felt herself curl up into a ball with tears stinging with a fire of hurt. For the first time she hated them. Hating them with every cell that formed her heart._**

 ** _She hated them for hurting her, for making her feel weak and for making her doubt herself. Suddenly, there was banging on the door and screaming! "Ichigo-chan, Ichigo-chan, please let us in!" Satsuki's voice resonated through the silent room, except for Ichigo's soft sobs. Ichigo unintentionally fell to the floor, hearing the sound of Rumi and Satsuki burst into the room._**

 ** _Satsuki looked down at Ichigo writhing figure and quietly whispered to Rumi to give him some time. Rumi hesitantly agreed, trusting and not trusting at the same time. Rumi slowly nodded and left the room._**

 ** _Satsuki kneeled down next to Ichigo, softly picking up Ichigo fragil form placing her on her soft bed and sat next to her slowly petting her to sleep. At last Satsuki saw Ichigo calm face, the one that made his heart thunder again this ribs. Ichigo slept for all the time she had lost and when she woke up she saw a face that surprised her. Kashino sat there with an anxious look plastered onto his face. In that moment she realized something._**


	7. Chapter 7- I choose, not you

_Chapter 7- my choice, not yours!_

 _Recap-_

 _Satsuki kneeled down next to Ichigo, softly picking up Ichigo fragile form placing her on her soft bed and sat next to her slowly petting her to sleep. At last Satsuki saw Ichigo calm face, the one that made his heart thunder again this ribs. Ichigo slept for all the time she had lost and when she woke up she saw a face that surprised her. Kashino sat there with an anxious look plastered onto his face. In that moment she realized something._

 _-Now-_

 _She glared at him as her tears blurred her vision, "what do you want?" she asked with misery engraved into her soft voice. "I am so sorry Amano, I messed up, and I still love you I didn't get over you! Please take me back! I will take care of you, no matter what my parents say!" Kashino exclaimed, and he waited expecting a wail of appreciation coming from Ichigo but she sat still; no noise coming from her, no motion just stillness._

 _Her head tilted to face her legs unwilling to show him the tears that escaped her eyes, after hearing those words she had yearned to hear for so long, it ignited some wild flame in her heart raging and aching painfully. Her head hung low and unknowingly she said "get out of my room" her voice although being quiet had urgency and desperation. Kashino, being oblivious to what he had heard remained seated. Ichigo feeling more and more of the flagrant flame swell up and burn her inside when he refused to listen to her. "I SAID GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed by Satsuki run into the room in a state of panic, once he saw the scene and went red with anger, he took long strides towards the blond boy and grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the floor._

 _Warningly, he said "I don't know what was happening but if Ichigo want you out of her room you listen to her," his voice had stooped to a menacing tone as he spoke again "if you do anything else that makes Ichigo feel uncomfortable you will have me to deal with, do need me to make that clearer?" Kashino, startled by the sudden events causing him to be more rebellious than the cause required him to be. He stood up and smirked "what are you going to teach me, you illiterate boy?"_

 _Both boys not expecting the next move where startled when Ichigo ran out of her bed and landed a firm slap against Kashino's pale cheek, causing a dark red hand print across his cheek. In a moment, Ichigo was stunned herself by the action and soon regretted but that no longer lasted when she saw the hurt look across Satsuki's face. Soon her sad, hurt and embarrassment turned into calm, peacefulness. Just like her voice went from quiet, quivering to strong and confident. Her voice carried across the silent room like a wave of water, calm and serene yet able to reck lives and devastate humanity._

" _For how much longer do you wish to be sooo greedy? You have a fiancé and yet you come to me asking me to take you back despite fully knowing and acknowledging the fact that I have a boyfriend?" her voice broke no discussion but simply stated facts. She spoke to him like he meant nothing to her and for once that was true. He meant nothing to her. "I choose who I want, and it not you."_

 _Yay! Two more chapters until I finish my first book! I can't wait! Love you guys! Thank you for commenting and reading my story! Special shout out to mes amis (my friend) AnimeGirl4576!_

 _Love_

 _Zee-chan_

 _Xoxox_


	8. chapter 8-the truth

As she said the last few words, her eyes wept for the pain was bottled up fore sooo long, never truly allowing her to enjoy her boyfriend company. As her tears blurred her eyes and she let out hysterical wails of exhaustion her vision blanked out once more only this time Satsuki protected her from falling. Holding her softly, her tiny frame against his broad shoulders he laid her on her bed and got in and cuddle his beloved girlfriend. He knew there where many things they would need to sort out but now he need her soft feminine warmth as he wiggled closer to her cuddling.

Now - - - -

She squirmed closer to the source of the heat unconsciously making Satsuki blush. He had woken up earlier than ichigo but didn't want to disturb the sleeping princess on the one day she could enjoy. The weekend was finally upon them. And he full intend to enjoy her company. Satsuki shuffled softly, careful not wake up ichigo but a soft muffled sentence was heard from ichigo "don't go Satsuki-kun " ichigo got up groggily and rubbed her eyes and pouted, "don't go without me, Satsuki-kun". Her morning voice soft and fanning his cheek as he blushed.

Her adorable morning voice startled him. He blushed and stuttered "I am not going any where sleeping beauty" slowly he moved forward and pecked her lips as his forehead leand on hers. He spoke against his lips. "ichigo-chan, do you really want to date me? We have sorted everything out with the girls and teacher so there is no reason for you to be with me unless u truly want to date me and be with me." he spoke so sincerely ichigo felt a pool of fear forming at the pit of her stomach. She looked away unsure, Satsuki misunderstanding her got off the bed and started to walk toward the door," it's okay ichigo-Chan I get your not over kashino, I'll be there when you are" his eyes softening in the pain he felt in that moment. Ichigo, still tongue tied, got up and got a piece of paper scribbling words down in a hurry. She ran towards satsuki's slouched figure and thrust the paper into his hands. "huh, what this ichigo - chan??" he asked as looked at the sheet. The paper said, "I feel so sad when I am not around you, I don't know what to do. You make me smile and make me happy. You taught me to be me and called my thinking ' _strange_ ' but yet that thought makes me smile in a way nobody else could. I am glad you are my boyfriend and you were the for me in the first place. And you were wrong, kashino wasn't my first love Henri-sensi was!! ". In that moment he shriek in joy, lift her up and spinning her around like a groom would do to his wife. Sweet giggles escaped her lips and melded with his laughter" you truly know how to make people happy, ichigo-chan! " Satsuki exclaimed as he gently place ichigo on the wooden floor, bending down placing a chaste kiss on her forehead then he nose... And then finally her lips. Feeling the softness and taste of her minty drool. It made no sense and yet made sense that he loved such a clumsy girl...


	9. chapter 9- Now

He held her close as they walked through the busy streets, it was the only way she would calm down. A small smile made its way to his lips as he glanced down to ichigo-chan who was walking my his side, holding his hand. She slowly tilted her head up with an excited expression and sniffing the air slightly. "ohhhh my dayyyss, do you smell that Satsuki-kun?? That smell could only mean it's Bavarian cream!!!" ichigo quickly headed in the direction of the scent. Satsuki quickly falling behind the cakey pig!! He laughed at the memory, when all of them were together as team ichigo. An air of nostalgia drifted through his mind and soon ichigo's as she remembered the way they used to be... Time sure waits for no one. They continued walking down the valley of memories.

At the same time Andou and kana-chan were in the yumeazuki restaurant helping out as Andou remembered ichigo-chan meeting ichida. It was truely the peak of their friendship. Andou was stood still in the midst of the crowd, kana chan worriedly approached him, "andou-kun, are you OK? You zoned out for a bit?" Andou shook his head as leaned toward kana and spoke in her ear "I was just thinking about you" hearing that kanas heart sent all her blood to her face, making her blush like a cherry. Andou laughed at her reaction and grabbed her hand and lead her off to the main house part for some quality time.

\--in America - - -

"omg, makoto-kun, why are you being like this? You were perfectly happy a couple of days ago, its coz you miss your friend right? I am the reason you had to move away, right?" maddy looked away ashamed. Maddison is beautiful girl, with black, long, straight hair that made he bright green eyes simmer in the light or dark. She was talk and curvy. Her body being elegantly feminine yet holding authority. She was a softie but no pushover. She had felt badly when makoto and her parents had a made a deal behind makoto's back, intending to blackmail him. At first he had despised her from the bottom of his heart but was amazed just at the fact that she was just as much as a spitfire he was. Amazed was not the right word but rather startled, the first few days she had been cold and stontic barely speaking to him and let alone yelling and swearing. In the first week he had acted out on her yelling at her for walking in to him when she had apologised. She was furious and swore at him and walked of. To this day he refuses to tell anyone what she had called him since he was so embarrassed about it. Now he stared at her, enticed by her green eyes and womanly curves , "its not your fault maddy, I had seen my ex girlfriend and she was having a hard time because of me and evn though our relationship was soo long ago I feel for her. I am not in love but more like I pity her. I shouldn't have left the way I did" kashino said and looked down at her feet, his fists clenching and relaxing and clenching and relaxing. "makoto you don't have to worry, I saw them too, she is happy with your friend, now you have to care about yourself, me and us" she said and she slowly walked towards him dn pulled him into a hug, closing her arms around his waist and breathing in his soft scent. He couldn't but let out a gasp and a soft sob, it hurt him to see his friends so broken because of his selfish ways but she was right, it's about him and her. That was it.


End file.
